Love Mushrooms Be careful who you share them with
by Kevin Joe Bays
Summary: A 'What If' story revolving around the mushroom temple episode. What if Ryoga eat the mushrooms insteal of Akane...


This story is a what if based off an actually episode of Ranma. The episode name is "Let's Go to the Mushroom Temple" It is an episode in the seventh season. To full understand this story, it would be a good idea to see that episode first. In the mean time, I will work on this and see if I can fix it.  
  
Chapter 1version 1.1  
  
The group sat down to the mushroom feast prepared in their honor. Everyone inhaled the rich flavors. Each of them began to salivate while looking at the vast amounts of foods prepared. After a quick prayer, the group leaped into their eating. The eating continued none stop until a mistake was found. Poisonous mushrooms were in their food!  
  
"Dad! Mr. Tendo! Nabiki! Akane!" Soon the only ones unaffected were Ranma and Ryoga. Ranma, in girl mode, went over the mushroom monk.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"We've eaten a poisonous mushrooms." The monk stopped a clutched his chest.  
  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"If you can make it to the top of the mountain, there is a temple with an ancient mushroom. It's said one bite can cure anything that troubles you."  
  
"Ok. Ryoga, your with me!" Ranma stopped for a second. 'Why did I tell Ryoga to come with me? That guy will probably just get lost on the way.  
  
Ranma didn't notice how she sighed at the end of that thought.  
  
"Ok. We got to hurry for.' Ryoga's brain began to haywire. He was about to say Mr. Saotome, but why would he care what happens to the father of... Ranma... "Everyone's sake."  
  
The two headed to the top. Just as Ranma and Ryoga left, the mushroom guide got back up.  
  
"Well, that was fun." He pulled a vial of antidote out and began to administer it to everyone there. He then went around the various bowls to see if there were any other poisons he needed to treat for. Thankfully, everyone's bowls were fine. Everyone except Ranma and Ryoga's. Not that he found anything odd. He just didn't find anything at all. Both of them polished off the content's of their bowl in the few minutes everyone else was starting to feel the poison.  
  
'There's no telling what might have been in those bowls...'  
  
"What's the big idea poisoning us?"  
  
"Hey, hold on here. It's not like I set out to do this. It's just part of the experience of picking mushrooms. Some maybe good. Some maybe poisonous. There are even mushrooms that can make you fall in love with another person."  
  
"You don't say... You don't happen to have any of those kind handy do you?"  
  
"Heavens no. I only carry regular edible mushrooms. When I pick them, I try to get non poisonous kinds only. While I can usually tell the difference, sometimes one or two get by me."  
  
This didn't not seem to make the others happy.  
  
"So where are Ranma and Ryoga?"  
  
"They went to get the antidote at the top of the hill." The monk said as he pointed up the hill.  
  
"You mean you have one of those mushrooms?" The guide appeared stunned at the thought.  
  
"Yup. I've been taking care of it for a long time now." The monk seemed happy as he stated this. "I'm surprised you didn't read about it in 'Mushroom Daily'. They ran a two page story on it."  
  
"That was here? If I'd only know."  
  
Meanwhile, Ranma and Ryoga's pace seemed to sync with each other. Ranma looked over to make sure Ryoga was doing ok.  
  
'I hope he's ok... Wait a minute... Why am I feeling concerned like this...'  
  
'Look at Ranma. So pretty... eww where'd that thought come from? Ranma's a man. I can't go having thoughts like that. Oh Akane... Why is love so difficult on me?' He glanced again at Ranma and felt his heart flutter. He tried to focus on the task at hand, but it was getting more and more difficult to focus his mind where he knew it needed to be.  
  
He decided to try and focus on the sun set.  
  
'It's so beautiful. A deep red like Ranma's hair... I mean, This is the best part of the day. It's the kind of thing you want to share with the person you care for the most. Oh Ran...' He choked. 'Akane'  
  
Ryoga was shocked at how little his heart responded to the thought of Akane. It was almost as bad as the pounding that happened when he thought of Ranma's name.  
  
Ranma in the mean time was having just as much trouble with her thoughts.  
  
'Men aren't supposed to love each other. My... what a wonderful thing it would be... AAAAA! What's wrong with me?'  
  
The two continued to walk on to the top. The closer they got, the more distance between the two slowly disappeared. 


End file.
